The Gas Chamber
by Ghawgfla
Summary: oh my god, i suk at summarys but its really good, i promise. it's sad too, so bring a box of tissues! My first fanfic, so please review!
1. A conversation not meant to be heard

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I'm really excited about it! Please review! I don't think it's that good, but my friend said it was amazing so please tell me what you think! Just warning, it's really sad. Get some tissues, cos you'll need them.

"So, where should we put this gas chamber, Billy?" Charlie asked. Oh no. Bella's dad is constructing a gas chamber. I watched my sweet angel's face as she slept, unaware of the conversation taking place downstairs. Should I wake her? She needs to know that her father is a monster.

"_Hmmm_…." Billy hesitated. _I like fish. I want to go fishing, _he was thinking. "Maybe we should put on the border between Forks and La Push."

"No," Charlie said, "That would be too conspicuous. We need to hide this baby."

Charlie is evil. My sweet potato cake needs to know this. I turned my sexy topaz eyes to her pale, soft angel's face as she inhaled. I watched her chest rise as she inhaled, and lower as she exhaled. Bella has a sexy chest. She mumbled something – probably my name, as my angel loves me – as she turned slightly to the left, facing the wall. I was jealous of that wall. It got a full view of her perfect angel face. Her cute button nose, her full lips, her long eyelashes fanned across her upper cheek bone. I love Bella. Bella is sexy. But her dad is evil. He is building a gas chamber.

"But if we put it at the border, we can go fishing…" Billy trailed off as he saw Charlie's frown. It was a bad idea, apparently. _I like fish. I want to go fishing._

"Billy, babe, we gotta think about this. We don't want to get caught gassing the – -"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, but Jacob was too impatient to wait for someone to answer it, so he knocked it down instead, flexing his biceps sexily. His foul scent wafted up the stairs to where I was in Bella's room – I love Bella – and my nose wrinkled instinctively. The mutt is in the house.

_Ugh, the leech is in the house, _thought Jacob.

"Hey son!" said Billy enthusiastically. "Charlie and I were just discussing going fishing tomorrow. Wanna come?" _I like fish. I want to go fishing._

"NO!" Jacob roared, punching his father in the face. At least, that's what it sounded like. I heard loud footsteps quickly coming up the stairs. I ducked under Bella's bed – I love her bed. We've done some great things in her bed. Mmm. Bella's bed.

"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum, I smell a leech!" came Jacob's voice. It was getting closer. I am scared. But he is probably scared of me too, so that's OK. I love Bella.

There was a sickening crunch as Jacob tore down Bella's bedroom door, flexing his biceps. _I hate you, Edward. You don't deserve to be with someone so special, like Bella. _

I hope that Bella doesn't wake up. She has a test tomorrow, so she needs to sleep. "Shh," I whispered to Jacob. "Bella is sleeping."

"ARE YOU WATCHING HER SLEEP?" He roared, tearing off his shirt.

"I believe I'm entitled to watch my girlfriend sleep."

Jacob growled menacingly. Oh no! What if he phases? My precious angel was asleep just three metres from where he stood. I'm pretty sure that Jacob's wolf form is larger than three metres. I reached out protectively from under the bed and wrapped my pale, deadly hand around Jacob's much weaker ankle. And snapped.

"OWWWWWW!" He wailed. Bella woke up when he wailed. Oh no! My angel face!

REVIEW! I won't upload the next chapter if I don't get at least two reviews.


	2. Jacob and Bella or Edward and Bella?

**Hi every1 **** I hope u enjoy chapter 2 **

**B-POV**

I started to freak out. "Where's Edward? I left him right next to me on the bed. Where did he go? Oh my God he left me oh my God I can't go on without you, Edward, the hole in my chest is going to eat me alive where are you?"

The hole in my chest throbbed painfully. I thought of my angel's departure. The hole got bigger and bigger. I don't know how I'm going to survive. Edward is my life. But this time I'm not going to survive. I don't know how it's possible to live without him. I turned to my right and gasped. Jacob was here.

**E-POV**

Oh dear. My poor sweet angel thinks I have left her. I can't bear to see her in pain; my own heart cracked as I heard her calling out to me. I wish I could answer. I sobbed slightly to myself – Bella is my other half.

**B-POV**

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"Hi, Bells!" He said.

"Hi Jake!" I smiled a huge grin. Jacob is my best friend.

Jacob smiled too, but it looked forced. I felt my own my smile falter in response. I knew Jacob, and he knew me, so that's how I knew immediately that something was wrong. I looked down at Jacob's ankle, where his bone protruded at an unnatural angle. I nearly gagged and the sight, but more than that, I was furious! Who would hurt someone so sweet, so funny, so warm? Jacob was my sun.

"J-Jake…" I whimpered, upset.

"Yes, Bells?" His face dropped to my level, his voice husky. I looked into his deep brown eyes, mesmerized. I wanted to kiss him. I needed to kiss him. But wait, I don't love Jacob, I love Edward! Edward is my life. The hole in my chest throbbed painfully as I thought of my personal Greek God, my Adonis. A tear slowly slid down my cheek, and a warm brown hand caught it, cupping my cheek sweetly. I looked up again into kind brown eyes, and unconsciously leaned in.

"I love you," he whispered, and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped at the feeling and pulled him closer. It was then that I realised that I loved him too. Another tear fell down my cheek at the thought of what I was going to have to say to him. How do you tell someone that you love them, but are meant to be with someone else, someone who doesn't love me?

**E-POV**

A huge sob wracked through me violently, but no one heard. Jacob and Bella were too busy kissing, The sound of their lips smacking together was my torture. It was the worst noise in the whole universe. It was worse than a mother's scream as she saw her child's dead body, worse than the sound of millions of people wailing, worse than Bella's bones crunching and her flesh tearing as James sunk is teeth into her flesh. Well, maybe not as bad as that. Nothing could be worse than the sound of my Bella dying. I could live an eternity alone, in darkness, with my heart torn in two if it meant that my Bella was happy. As long as she was happy, I could live. It still hurt though.

… Then I remembered the gas chamber that Charlie and Billy were discussing, and tuned in to the two men downstairs. I need to save my love, even if she doesn't want me. I will always be there waiting, protecting her from the evils of this world. And though it pained me to think it, her own father.

"I think we should put it in the forest, conceal it with trees," Charlie suggested. Oh no. That's a good idea. I tried desperately to get a hold of Charlie's thoughts, but like his daughter, his mind was safe from me. But in this one instance, my mind reading wasn't a curse, but a gift, a gift essential in my quest to save Bella from her father's gas chamber. I sobbed again, frustrated and hurt. Heartbroken. Bella doesn't love me, but I will always love Bella.

"That's a good idea," Billy said, although in truth he was disappointed. He would have preferred it closer to a lake with fish in it. _I like fish. I want to go fishing_.

"Of course it's a good idea," said Charlie. "Now let's get started." They both walked out the door with the blueprints, and I failed in protecting my Bella. My only hope now is to sneak in once it's built and shut it down on the inside. But I can't do that alone. Carlisle and the others are in Canada, hunting. That means there's only one person to ask for help: Jacob. I don't like him, and it each step will hurt as he's a constant reminder of what I don't have, but for Bella, I will do it. I will endure anything if it means that she is safe.

-:'( Poor Edward, but Bella will snap out of it, I promise. Please review! I kno I said I wouldn't post the 2nd chap if I got less then 2 reviews, but I was just so excited.


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**Heyyy im so so so so sorry 4 not updating for like a week! I feel really horrible about it, so yeah im so so sorry. U guys r the best, and ur feedback rly keeps me motivated to keep on going, so plz plz plz REVIEW! Ive been really down lately and having some1 say 'dont update' rly hurt me. I just wanted to let every1 kno that things like that can b rly hurtful, cuz its a real person ur saying this to, not some machine! Didnt ur mother evr say that if you cant say somthin nice, don't say anything at all? Cuz my mum told me that, and sayin that is actual cyberbullying, which is really, really wrong, and ur gonna have a hard life if u keep sayin stuff like that. This is all 1 big community, yeah? This site is for ppl to share their ff, not for ppl to get ripped down. Stephanie meyer wld be so disappointed in u guys.**

**OK, so rant out of the way, here is a preview of the next chap!**

"It's OK, Bella, I forgive you. I'll always forgive you. Know that, my lovely."

**Ohh r u excited now? Wot a cliffie that wasssssss!**


	4. Forgiven

**J-POV:**

Bella's lips are warm. I like kissing. Haha, I have Bella. Edward is still under the bed. I hope he is sad. I like it when vampires are sad. I love Bella, so I don't like it when she's sad. I'm not sure that I would be happy when she's sad as a vampire. On one hand, I love Bella, but on the other hand, I despise vampires. It's a hard life, being a werewolf. But I think I manage to do quite well, probably because I'm so fit and strong, and not to mention sexy. Bella thinks so too. I know she does. Edward probably does too, which is good, because for a vampire, that guy is pretty hot. But I don't like him, so I have to pretend that I think he's ugly. I don't know what I would do if Edward found out I was secretly in love with him. As I said, it's a hard life, but I cope well because I'm fit, strong, and sexy. I have to endure so much everyday. Bella is still kissing me, so I have to go now.

**B-POV:**

It was starting to get too hot, and I was uncomfortable. Suddenly, I heard something move under the bed, and I screamed.

**E-POV:**

I decided to get out from under the bed to tell Bella and Jacob about the gas chamber. I think they've had enough time to make out. As I moved, my thigh brushed against Bella's ankle and she screamed. It was the second worst sound it the world; the sound of my love screaming in fear. I didn't want her to be afraid.

"Bella, love, it's just me," I said quietly. Even _I _ could hear the pain in my voice.

**B-POV:**

Edward is here!

"Edward!" I shouted, throwing my arms around his perfect body. It was more perfect than Jacob's because Jacob is half human. I'd forgotten how much I loved my Eddy-Puss. "I love you," I said, sobbing into his shirt.

"Shh, Bella, don't cry," he crooned into my hair. "I'm here now."

And he was. He was really here, and I was in his arms, where I belonged. "I'm sorry I kissed Jacob," I mumbled, filled with guilt. What was I thinking? I just cheated on Edward!

"It's OK, Bella, I forgive you. I'll always forgive you. Know that, my lovely."


	5. LOL Fish pt 1

**C'mon guys, y rnt u reviewing? I rly appreciate wat u hav 2 say even if its bad, just don't be 2 critical. **

**E-POV: **

I was so distracted. Bella was in my arms, and she loves me! SHE LOVES ME! I was so relieved, and I sobbed quietly into her hair. Just then, there was a sickening crunch and a loud shatter. Jacob had punched a hole in Bella's wall and broken the window. What a violent child, I thought. Jacob's thoughts were one raged jumble.

_F&$%#! That stupid leech has my Bella! I want to punch the wall. I want to crack the window. I hate Edward. I hate Edward! I hate Bella too! She just kissed me! I want to make a dent on her floorboards. F#$%! Sh%t! I hate the whole world! Oh! I'm so sexy when I'm angry…_

Luckily, the dog caught sight of his own reflection in Bella's mirror before the damage got too great. And then I remembered the gas chambers, and let out a strangled gasp.

**B-POV:**

Edward's gasp truly tore through my very being. I couldn't bear to hear his pain.

"What is it?" I asked desperately, "What's wrong?"

"G-gas chamber…" he said. I fainted.

I woke up to the sound of voices arguing – Edward and Jacob. I sighed. Would they ever learn to love each other? **(A/N: hahaha, if only she knew da truth!) **

I couldn't hear what they were saying all the time. Jacob was yelling really loudly, though. My ears started to hurt.

When I was more awake, I said, "Eddy-puss… My ears hurt… Make Jacob stop!"

"Anything for you, my lovely," Edward replied in a smooth voice. Next I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and I giggled. Edward had just bitch slapped Jacob.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Roared Jacob, before coming back with a force. Edward howled in pain, doubling over on the floor. Oh no! I love Edward! Jacob chuckled in a gloating manner, flexing his muscles in my mirror – he was distracted. Jacob is sexy as hell when he's feeling smug. Edward ran downstairs at vampire speed and grabbed a cold, wet, slimy fish out of the freezer and slapped Jacob over the head. Fish are werewolf's worst enemies after vampires, Sam once told me. I gasped as I watched Jacob's eyes roll into the back of his head before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Don't worry, Bella, love!" Edward called out to me, "It's only temporary!"

"I'm right here, Edward, sweetie," I said dizzily, trying to sit up. My head hurt.

I was cold, too. Where am I? Oh, in the bathtub. What was the last thing that happened? Edward has said something to me, and then I fainted. Something like "Maths Labour". Math Labour? That sounds pretty terrible. Most people don't like math.

"Edward, why did you say "Maths Labour" to me?" I asked before catching myself by holding the nearby sink. My hand got all wet, so I reached for a towel. "And more importantly, why am I in the bathtub?"

"It was Jacob's idea," said Edward.

Oh. Kinky.

**A/N: Heyyyyyyy, so wat did u think? I hav a random idea! Answer this question in ur review: Have u ever fainted? Ive never in my life, so im pretty interested in ur storys! **


	6. LOL Fish pt 2

**A/N: ive had a rly tough week, so the chapter is a bit shorter. **

**EPOV:**

My Bella has awoken! My angel, my princess, my cherry tomayto, my cherry tomahto! But I have to tell her about the gas chamber.

"Bella, love," I began solemnly, slowly walking into the bathroom. I was distracted for a moment because Jacob was right – Bella awaking in a bathtub was incredibly sexy. I have to take his advice more often.

"What, Edward?" She said, concern lacing her tone.

"I… Didn't… Say… 'Math labour'… I said…G-g-gas chamber."

Bella gasped, but luckily did not faint.

"I'm sorry, my love. Your father and Billy are building a gas chamber in the woods. I overheard them."

I would have continued if it weren't for the mutt's stream of thoughts assaulting my ears.

_My head hurts. Something smells bad. Where am I? Oh yeah, in Bella's room. I don't like Bella's room because it smells like vampire and doesn't have enough mirrors for me to admire myself in. Ew. It also smells like fish, werewolf's second worst enemy, which doesn't make any sense because my dad loves fishing. I like Bella. I want to go Bella-ing. I think I'm on fish! Wheeeeeee! Fish! Fish! Fish! I hate vampires. I love Bella. I go to La Push High where all the cool kids go! Forks is lame. I want to move to Melbourne, Australia, with Bella. Bellie-kins. Ahh. I have to go now because I'm about to fall asleep! Whee! Fish Fish fish fish fiiiiishe fiehy fishey…_

Oh God. His thoughts are even more arbitrary than normal….

A/N: Plz review!


	7. AN 2

_**A/N:**_

Omg Omg Omg Omg! I am so so so so SORRY!

U c, the reason y the last chapter is so short is bcuz of this stupid SCIENCE ASINNGMENT! We hav 2 research a planet of our choice nd rite this long report on it! Then I started doing pluto but the teacher was lyk 'that's not a planet' nd embarased me infront of the HOLLLEEEEEE class bcuz I had already done most of the asinngment! I HATE MY SCIENCE TEACHERRRRRR! Then mums computer crashed nd I had to use my step dads which is so slow and gay. Ughhhhh I hate my life.

SO SO SO SOORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Chpter will be ready soon! Like a few hoursss!

SOOORYYYYYYYYYYY!


	8. In Which Charlie Returns

**A/N: Oh my gosh so sorryyyyyy but its here nowwwwww!**

Bella gasped. "NO! Why would Charlie do something like that? That's so so so cruel! No! He would NEVER!"

I nodded my head solemnly. "I'm afraid it's true, Bella, love."

Ever so stubborn, she said: "No! I don't believe you!"

Usually, her stubbornness was absolutely adorable, but right now it was getting on my nerves. I love Bella and want her to be innocent, but she needs to know. She needs to know that Charlie is actually a gas-chamber-building monster. Of course, I was a bigger monster. I was the worst kind of monster. I'm a predator. I desire my love in ways that would put rapists to shame. Long story short, I wanted to have sex with her whilst drinking her blood. Violently. Oh, I hate me. I hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE me. I loathe myself. I'm not worth anything. I deserve to rot in hell. I suppose I also deserve to remain on this earth forever in boredom. Bella doesn't deserve that, she's so special and amazing and modest and innocent and lovely and perfect. I love Bella, and I will do what's best for her, even if it means sacrificing my uttermost wants and needs. I deserve to die. I want to die. You try having the desire to murder the one you love and see how you fare. It's truly a hard life. I hate it. Bella is the only good thing in my world, and even she loves another man. I hate myself.

**BPOV**

Edward hadn't spoken in 30 seconds. This was a little worrying. When Edward is in a good mood, he fawns all over me, saying 'Bella, love, this; Bella, love, that,' and it's incredibly sweet and I love it; when Edward is in a neutral mood, he carries out a normal conversation and looks at me. A lot. But when Edward is in a bad mood, he is silent, wallowing in his thoughts. He has a very low self esteem – it makes cry when he says he hates himself because he's such a kind person… Well, vampire. A kind vampire. He's so lovely and sweet and caring and perfect in everyway – he always tells me that I don't see myself clearly, when in fact it's _him_ who doesn't. He's been thinking for awhile now. I better say something.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh… uh…"

"You can tell me, Edward. Whatever it is, I'll still love you."

"Uh… Okay," he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was just frustrated that you wouldn't believe me. Wouldn't believe me that Charlie's a monster. Just like I'm a monster. Although, I'm much worse than Charlie –"

"—Edward! Stop saying things like that! Charlie is wonderful! He's a little quiet and not so physical with his affection, but he's still a nice guy. He would never do something like that. NEVER. And you, Edward," I sighed, having had this conversation way too many times, "You're not a monster. You wouldn't hurt a fly –"

"—But I would hurt a deer-"

"—and you're the nicest guy I've ever met. Seriously. Sometimes, you're too nice. Wayyyyyy too nice…"

The two of us were staring dreamily into each others eyes, leaning in closer and closer. However, any action we may have had in the bathtub was totally cut off by Jacob walking in sexily (he does everything sexily – don't be put out by my use of that adverb.)

"Do you have any more fish in the freezer?" he asked, stretching his arms above his head, showing off every part of his naked torso.

What was a fish again? Remind me please.

"Cuz I'm really hungry for some fish," he continued, running his hand down his face and cupping his chin, winking right at me. I giggled.

I felt Edward scowl next to me, and I winced in pain as my heart ached. We are one person. When he hurts, I hurt. When he cries, I cry. When he laughs, I laugh, even when I think the joke is silly. When he claps, I clap. When he loves, I love. When he is happy, I'm happy. When he is sad, I'm sad. When he's scowling, my heart aches, and then his heart aches, and then mine does again, and so on. I could already feel the scowl forming on my face. Jacob noticed but was not put out by it.

"Are you sure you don't have those… fish?" Jacob licked his lips. Oh my God… I nearly fainted… He's so hot… Like a fire. I think I was drooling…

And then Edward drooled, too. But then he scowled, then I scowled, and then Jacob scowled, because Jacob and I are the same, too. We are all scowling in the bathroom. I love Jacob. I love Edward. How do I choose? This is like that show I was watching, when that girl had to choose between Chris and John, and I was like "PICK JOHN" because John had a jet ski and sexy abs, and Chris had three kids and a farm, which is lame. But anyway, this is my personal show, between Eddie and Jake. It's a hard life, being in love with two men. Well, Jake is a bit too young to be a man, but you see my point. I love them both so much. My heart hurts, and now Edward's heart and Jacob's heart are hurting. Now we are all clutching our hearts in the bathroom, on the brink of tears. But then a noise stopped us from our pain. The door was opening.

Charlie has come home.

"Hi Bella!" He said.

"Hi Dad!" I said.

"What are Edward and Jacob doing here?" He roared.

**AN: Oh poor Edward! Dont u just wanna giv him a hug and make it all go away? Remember 2 plz review!**


	9. A Brilliant Proposal

_**A/N:**_ omg omg omg omg omg omg omgggggggg

I am sooooooooo sooosoosososoososososooooom sorryyyy for not updating the chptr on Friday like usuall! I think I did the same last time too! But I swear I have a good excuse! More on dat teh bottom…

"Nothing," I said, "Edward and Jacob aren't here. These are my cardboard cut outs," I continued.

Edward and Jacob froze, playing along.

"… And what would your _boyfriend_ say if he saw you had a shirtless cardboard cut out of another guy?" He asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, Dad, he's my fiancée!" I decided to break the news to him now, while he thought Edward wasn't here. Then I heard Jacob sob, as his heart ached. Then my heart ached. Then Edwards heart ached. Even Charlie's heart ached, because we are the same, too. I love my dad. He's a cool dad. Not like Carlisle or Billy, who are really weird. No, Charlie is awesome. He leaves me alone and he doesn't mind that Edward and I make loud noises at night. Everyone's hearts were aching, and we all clutched our hearts and had a few minutes of silence. As we did that, I thought that because Edward and I are the same, and Jacob and I are the same, does that mean that Edward and Jacob are the same, too? Probably not, because they hate each other.

"WHAT?" Charlie roared, his face turning every shade of purple.

"Edward is my fiancé, Charlie. He proposed last night. Or was that a dream… Oh… whoops, it was a dream," I said.

"That's a relief," said Charlie.

"Will you marry me, Edward?" I asked, because I might as well. I took his hands in mine and looked deep into his soul. (Through his eyes of course.) A warm feeling spread throughout my body, from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes. It was a nice feeling. Love. Ah. I love Edward…

**E POV:**

Bella has asked me to marry her. I can't believe it. I love her so much. But her proposal has rendered me speechless. I have finally figured out her plan! That's why she said no when I came back from Italy! She was planning on asking me herself. Oh, my Bella. She continues to surprise me, in the best of ways. My precious, sweet angel. Of course I'll marry her. I just need to remember how to open my mouth.

**B POV:**

Charlie left for some coffee, and as he was downstairs I started to cry. Edward was not answering my question, and that always means "No." I started to cry, and then Edward started to cry, and then Jacob started to cry, and then Charlie started to cry. And then my mum started to cry, too, because she knows how I'm feeling everyday because we're so close. I miss my mum. I would give anything for her to be here, but not Edward. I wouldn't give Edward, because he is my life. I wouldn't give Jacob, either, because he is my sun. Edward is my moon, and Jacob is my sun. I cannot function without them. Everyone was crying in the house. We all cried. But then Billy came in. And Billy is heartless, so he didn't cry. He only loves fish. I often here him say "I love fish. I want to go fishing" but I don't think he knows he's saying it out loud. One day I will take a video of it and put it on youtube. Billy slammed into the house and pimp-slapped Charlie. I could hear him screaming.

"I'm sick of you bossing me around!" He screamed. "I want to have the Gas Chamber next to the lake, so I can go fishing! But you said no! But now I'm saying YES! I will not let you stop me from my passion! Even though you insult me and flame me all the time, I don't care. I will be strong, and finish what I set out to do. I WILL FISH WHILE THE CULLENS ARE BEING GASED!" he screamed.

I gasped. Edward gasped. Jacob gasped. Charlie gasped. My mum gasped. Phil gasped. The chain of gasps continued all over the world until Billy gasped, too. Then it stopped, because Billy is heartless.

Edward was right, my dad is a monster. So is Billy. I fainted.

**A/N: So… u see, wen I was in primary school there woz dis guy there but he moved in yr 3, but a few wks ago he came back and were in teh same math class and English and art n we sit near eachother and recently ive started to rly, rly like him, if u kno wat I mean! Omg I love him so much, I love him as much as Edward loves bella, or how Jacob loves bella! Or how much jasper luvs alice, and how much Emmett luvs Rosalie n yea like that love **** :D :D Hes like my own Edward! That's what ill call himmm! N e way I told my friends, and they said I should go for it and ASK HIM OUTTTTT so ive been freakin out over it cuz I don't kno if I should! So ive been totally busy latly! But I promise ill update soon! And I told my parents about my own Edward and they said that guys rly like gals that are creative and that can write, and im both those things! Omgomgomgomgomg I think theres a chance! Ive even talked to him a tiny bit! I love being in ! Im so happy omgomg but im also so sad cuz I rly want to be with him but Im nott! But I think ill go 4 it soon!**


	10. I Can't Live Without You

A/N: Bit later then usual but only by a few hours! Things r startin 2 happen in dis chap, just warning u!

When I came to, the whole world was spinning. Everything came into focus and I was looking into Edward's beautiful golden eyes, filled with worry.

"I'm okay, Edward," I mumbled deliriously. I sat up and noticed I was still in the bathroom. Golly gosh, I'm sick to death of this room. And sick to death of fainting. I mean, what is wrong with me?

Edward picked me up and tenderly pulled me to his muscular chest. Edward carried me to my room and laid me on my bed. Edward kissed my forehead. He was trying to distract me from the truth but that wasn't going to work. The glaring truth was glaring at me (viciously, mind,) and it was telling me that Billy and Charlie were serious about this gas chamber.

"Edward, stop distracting me," I said. I pouted adorably.

"How am I distracting you?" he replied, running his nose along my collar bone.

"You—" I gasped as his fingers tangled in my hair, "You're –"

"I'm?" he asked. I tangled my fingers in his delicious bronze locks and he purred and nuzzled into my hand. I moaned in response because I'm also feeling his contentment. "You're—"

Suddenly, there was a loud moan. It came from the bathroom. Jacob! Of course…

"YOU'RE BLOODY DISTRACTING MEH!" I roared at Edward, jumping out of the bed and furiously pacing across the room. "YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR ME BUT WON"T LET ME MAKE MY OWN DISCISIONS. YOU STALK ME, YOU WATCH ME SLEEP. YOU LEFT ME! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, BUT HOW DO I KNOW YOU MEAN IT? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER MY PROPSAL!" The tears wouldn't hold back now. They spilled down my cheeks. I sniffled, wiping my nose.

"Bella, love," he tried to say, "Come back to bed and I'll sing you to sleep. You'll forget about this in the morning, love."

Awww. Edward is so sweet sometimes, but I was firm in my resolve.

"NO!" I roared. "NO, NO, NO!" I stomped my foot. He jumped and it was really funny.

"YOU'VE KNOWN ABOUT THIS FREAKING GAS CHAMBER FOR HOURS NOW AND HAVE DONE NOTHING TO STOP IT. NOTHING. YOU REALLY ARE A MONSTER! I pick Jacob," I added quietly. Yes. It was the right decision though it pained me so. Jacob was vain, Jacob was stupid. Jacob was rude, but Jacob was wonderful. He is my sun. I remembered that kiss. It was so passionate and perfect. His lips were warm.

I continued to cry my eyes out at the thought of leaving Edward but I knew it was what I had to do. My destiny was with the hot piece of wolf on the reservation, growing old and meeting our grandchildren. Edward can't have babies, I reminded myself. I need to be clear. I can see how much I'm hurting him by the look on his face. Just because I didn't pick him doesn't mean don't still love him. Edward is the most beautiful, kind, caring creature in the world and he is going to find love. But he won't be gased. No, his family will remain alive, being the good vegetarian vampires I will always remember.

"Goodbye, Edward," I whispered. I walked out of the room and shut the door.

"C'mon, Jacob," I said, peaking my head into the bathroom. "Let's stop this gas chamber."

Jacob was lounging in my bathtub, looking sexy. "Okay," he said. "Let's do this!" Jacob was eager to be a hero.

**EPOV**

Oh no. I couldn't breathe. This was real. My Bella, my love, my angel was leaving me. I thought it was happening earlier but I was wrong. It's happening now. Already, I could feel my hear shattering into pieces. If I thought the six months without her were bad, they had nothing on this. This was the worst kind of pain. This is HER leaving ME. She really doesn't want me. My whole reason for living doesn't want me… If I could cry, I would be swimming in my own tears. I sobbed hopelessly. This is really the end. There was no point to this forever of mine without her. I love Bella. But Bella doesn't love me. I knew what I must do: go to the Volturi. But no! Last time, I had promised that Bella would become a vampire, and if Aro touched my skin he will know that it's never going to happen. Even if she didn't want me, I had to keep her safe, but I knew I could not go on.

I rocked myself back and forth on Bella's bed, burring my head in her pillows, saturating myself in her scent. That scent that had made me want to kill her the first time I met her, but I would never do that now. Her scent only makes me feel desire.

I heard a high pitched whimper. Is that me? The whimpering wouldn't stop. I can't go on without my Bella, my love. I bet she is with Jacob now, in that bathtub, kissing him, loving him, promising him forever. I love Bella. But she doesn't love me.

In that position I had an idea of how to kill myself. All I have to do is wait for Billy and Charlie to finish the construction…

A/N OHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Wot. A. Cliffie. Guess ull hav 2 wait till next wk wont u? Ahahahahahahaahahahaahahah. REVIEW!


	11. Two Tales

**AN: I'm rly sorry about the longlong wait I woz rly busy because of Christmas and new years and stuff but it's the summer hols here now so ill be able to write HEAPS! Yeah. This chapter is rly long and I tried to put a bit of humour in! ****J** **J** **J** **J**

BPOV:

"I love you," I murmured to Jacob under the moonlight. It was so romantic.

"I love you too, my love," Jacob told me. I stared deep into his brown orbs, seeing his soul. Jacob was now my everything. And here, under the moonlight, in the dark, dark woods, we are going to stop the gas chamber Together.

"Are you ready, my love?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"OK," I said.

"This will be difficult," he said.

"I know," I replied.

"We don't have to," he said.

"I know," I replied.

"We can go home to my house and make love by the fire place," he crooned.

I swooned at the thought of making love. But no! Edward and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme! I need to save them as one last thankyouuu. "I know we can Jake," I said. I cupped his cheek in my hand, "But I have to do this. You understand right?"

"Of course Bella," he said.

"I love you," he said.

"I will do anything for you," he said.

"You are my sun," he said.

"I feel what you feel," I said.

"I know," he said.

"Me too," he continued.

"And we'll have a long and happy life together."

Tears brewed in my eyes and spilled out of my eyes. I was so overwhelmed with intense emotion. "I love you so much Jacob. Your the most nice, kind caring amazing, sexy person ever. I adore you with all my hear!"

"Je T'aime," he murmured. OMG. That was so hot.

We kissed under the stars and everything was perfect. For one second, I think of Edward all alone and my heart broke.

"Whats wrong Bella?" said Jacob.

"I don't know…"

All of a sudden I realized that we'd forgotten the gas chamber.

"Oh my god, I said. "We forgot about the gas chamber!'

**Charlie POV:**

**Sweat trickled down my back but I had to keep going. Billy has refused to help me because he wants to go fishing. Thats fine. He can go fishing. I can complete this task all. On. My. Very. Lonesome. I don't need anyone. I have to protect Isabella, my beautiful daughter. I was so sad when Renee left me with her. Ive only **just got her back! She can't leave me.

"UFFF," I grunted. This post was heavy but I could do it.

I worked all night and all day for ten days and ten nights. I never stopped. I was on a mission.

Day one it was sunny. I nearly collapsed from the heat but I kept on going. I will endure anything for my only daughter.

Day two was rainy, and I worked, and worked and worked, drenched.

Day three it was overcast but it didn't rain. I was ok. I got heaps of work done and I thought maybe I would only need another two days. I was resting in my tent in the woods when a sharp rustling outside stole my attention. I gasped in fright, but it was just the wind or no it wasn't it was Actually A Person and oh my god it was so scary and they said Stop and I said No never. I was a man on a mission. I was determined.

"CHARLIE!" said the voice. "Please stop!"

But I ignored it and kept on going. The voice never stopped, whispering, in my, ear, every… day… all day… "Charlie, stop stop STOP! This is wrong wrong wrong! Stop it please."

"SHUT UP!" I said and kept on going.

"Your good Charlie you don't have to do this just stop."

I didn't stop and my conscience never left me alone but I had to do it. The cullens were evil and I had to stop them. Id gotten a bad feeling from Edward the first time I met him. I knew he was bad for my daughter and when she came home from Phoenix with all those injuries, I knew it for certain but still ignored it because Carlisle was being so helpful. It was Setpember that really made up my mind. When that cullen boy – little shit – left my Isabella, I realised that he and his family were no friends of mine.

And so, for ten days and ten nights, I worked on the gas chamber. When it was finished I took a long bath and drank a beer.

**BELLA POV:**

"Where should we start looking, Jakey Cakey?" I asked using the new nickname I gave him. I was really upset though because he hasn't given me one yet. I wanted a nickname like Bellaroo or Bella Lella or something cute. But he's so selfish all he thinks of is himself but it's okay because I live him more than anything and he is my sun.

"My dad likes fishing so we should look there" Jacob said. No nickname I commented to myself in angst.

"Okay maybe when we get there we sould have a picnic, Jakey Cakey! I can bring bring cake! Ahah, get it?"

Jacob laughed. "That was really funny, Bella. How did you get so funny?"

"I watched the simpsons a lot when I was little, so I'm naturally hilarious, I also get my humorous attitude from my… dad's side…" I said, but trailed off in sadness as I remembered what he was doing. I sighed sadly, and so did Jacob, because we are the same person.

Edward must have sighed, too because I love him and I know he still loves me, even if he wont marry me. Even Charlie would have sighed, maybe, but I'm mad at him so I don't know.

We got to the lake and we had a picnic with potato chips and pancakes and cake and Jacob brought a rabbit because he's a werewolf so he eats weird things like that. It was so romantic because we watched the clouds go by and he plaited my hair in a French plait so I look really nice now!

After we ate we felt full but we went swimming anyway, and I blushed because I didn't bring swimmers and neither did Jakey Cakey so we swam in our underwear.

Then when we were in the water Jacob looked at me weirdly and put his hand on my thigh, and I knew what he wanted and I wasn't sure I was going to give it to him. I was going to play hard to get so I winked and swam off trying to show my butt as I dove into the water like a majestic mermaid.

It worked because Jacob followed me and moved his hands on my body and moved them all over my body in a way that made me gasp. But then I remembered the gas chamber and stopped him.

"Don't forget the gas chamber, Jakey Cakey." I said while ruffling his hair because he's my dog and that's what you do with dogs.

"Oh right I'm sorry Bella" he said, without a nickname! As we left the pond we walked left into a forrest and I decided to have an itellegent coversation with Jacob because I used to do that with Edward and it was so fun!

"So don't you think it's cool that sounds travels faster than light?" I said batting my eyelids.

"Huh" Jacob replied obviously confused. Wow, I didn't realise Jacob was this stupid. Okay I'll dumb it down a bit for him.

"What do think is cooler, mammals or amphibians?" Jacob just blinked and I sighed angrily.

"What?" he snapped at me and I was really offended.

"I used to have these sorts of conversations with Edward all the time and we'd stay up really late talking about sicence and maths and it was so much fun, but your just like huh and what, so it's really sad. And why haven't you given me a nickname? I always call you Jakey Cakey but you only call me Bella! Is that all you think of me? Am I just Bella to you? Not Bellaroo or Bella Lella, just Bella?"

Oh my god its our first fight! Im so sad right now I could cry but if I cry Jacob will cry because we are the same person and Edward will cry and I love them both and I don't want them to cry. And Renne will cry and so will Phil and the child they adopted from Ethiopia will cry because she looks up to me like a big sis! So I didn't cry.

"I'm sorry Bellaroo Lella I didn't realise how hurt you were. Once we stop the gas chamber I'll read some books and become really smart for you." Jacob said.

Oh my god! He combined my two perfect nicknames into a new even better one! I love him so much! He is my sun!

"It's okay Jakey Cakey I forgive you" I said and I kissed him, but not for too long because we had to stop the gas chamber.

As we walked left into the forrest we talked about our future children and grandchildren. We would call them Jacella and Becob. Becob was going to be the big brother who looked after his little quiet sister, Jacella.

They would have kids called Izzy, Zoe, Jordan, Ashely and Kim (after Kim Possible!). But then as we talked about it I wondered if having a long and happy life was enough. What if Jacob dies? What if I die? When I was with Edward I didn't have to worry because he's a vampire and he would turn me into one and I'd live forever and so would he and I wished that Jakey Cakey was a vampire so he could live forever.

But I don't miss Edward because I love Jacob he is my sun.

We found the gas chamber. We knew it was the gas chamber because there was a sign that said "Charlie's Vampire hotel" and Charlie wasn't building a vampire hotel he was building a gas chamber, and theres no such thing as a vampire hotel. Don't worry, I asked!

"We have to sneak in there" I said as we snuck up to the building.

"Okay, but you should wait outside because it's dangerous for a sexy girl to be going into a gas chamber and Charlie doesn't want to kill you he wants to kill the vampires" Jacob said as he storked my hair.

"It's okay I want to go in because I know vampires best so I'll know how to get around the traps!" I said and grinned and did a peace sign with my hands because I saw a cartoon character do it recently.

As we walked left into the forrest we talked about our future children and grandchildren. We would call them Jacella and Becob. Becob was going to be the big brother who looked after his little quiet sister, Jacella.

They would have kids called Izzy, Zoe, Jordan, Ashely and Kim (after Kim Possible!). But then as we talked about it I wondered if having a long and happy life was enough. What if Jacob dies? What if I die? When I was with Edward I didn't have to worry because he's a vampire and he would turn me into one and I'd live forever and so would he and I wished that Jakey Cakey was a vampire so he could live forever.

But I don't miss Edward because I love Jacob he is my sun.

We found the gas chamber. We knew it was the gas chamber because there was a sign that said "Charlie's Vampire hotel" and Charlie wasn't building a vampire hotel he was building a gas chamber, and theres no such thing as a vampire hotel. Don't worry, I asked!

"We have to sneak in there" I said as we snuck up to the building.

"Okay, but you should wait outside because it's dangerous for a sexy girl to be going into a gas chamber and Charlie doesn't want to kill you he wants to kill the vampires" Jacob said as he storked my hair.

"It's okay I want to go in because I know vampires best so I'll know how to get around the traps!" I said and grinned and did a peace sign with my hands because I saw a cartoon character do it recently.

AN: REVIEW! Next ill post super short chapters from each of the cullens pov so we can get everyones reactions to the break up! :O


	12. Alice's Perspective

**OMG I'm really really sorry for making u guyz wait 4 over a year I hope ur still reading ))))))))))))))))))))))) therez a sort of lemon in this chapter! I couldn't do a proper 1 bcuz itz rated T o well tho who carez.**

**Alice's POV:**

Without Bella, Edward was dying inside. Of course, not really, because he is a vampire, but you know what I mean. I opened the door to his bedroom and peered inside. Edward was curled up on the huge king size bed that he bought for Bella. Crying quietly. This literally makes me very sad because I love him but I also love Bella and I want her to be happy, even if it's not with my brother.

When Edward came home after the breakup he didn't say anything, just raced upstairs and of course we dismissed him because he is always being really moody. My Jasper looked really sad all of a sudden though and that was when I knew something was very wrong, usually he can ignore the emotions that he gets from Edward so obviously he was really, really depressed. I was on my laptop looking up clothes to buy online, there was this one dress that was purple with a deep v cut neckline, the designer was Kate Moss I love her so much, and then I was looking for a jacket to go with it but then that was when Edward came in.

I looked at Edward some more and realized that his eyes were black. He hadn't hunted in 2 weeks and he probably wouldn't ever hunt again now that Bella has left him which is bad. Suddenly my vision clouded over, oh my god I'm having a vision! I saw, clear as day, an empty field covered in snow. Edward entered the scene and knelt on the ground, burying his head in the snow. He gradually dug himself a hole, completely covering himself in snow. It was so depressing, I am crying! He is so sad that he will bury himself under a pile of snow for eternity!

Edward heard my thoughts and turned his head to face me, his black orbs blazing in agony as he looked into my eyes. He had made a decision to never show his face to the world again, so broken he was.

"It hurts, Alice," he cried, "it hurts so much! I never want to do anything ever again!"

My heart literally shattered into a million tiny pieces for him. This is Edward, who was so brave, so strong, and almost emotionless, he never showed any weakness. Now suddenly he looked like a lost puppy and he whimpers too.

"I'm sorry that I'm making you hurt too, Alice," he moaned, hiding his eyes from me.

_It's okay, Edward_, I thought.

He shook his head, a movement so subtle that only vampires can see it. I sob because Jasper can feel Edward's emotions and I love Jasper, so I when he hurts I am in agony. Edward can still read my thoughts so when I quietly mused to myself about how much I love my Jasper, he groaned in agony and fell off the bed and onto the floor, shuttering violently. You could tell that he wants to sink and sink and sink and never, ever resurface.

"My Bella was everything to me. She was my meteor in my moonless night, she was my reason for living, she was like a beautiful, precious porcelain doll. So breakable, so fragile but so perfect and I love her so much an—" with that, he dissolved into sobs.

My heart was literally on the floor now, he was in so much pain. How dare Bella do this to him! I love her, but can't she see that Edward can't live without her? She's so silly and ignorant and immature. With that thought, I resolved to myself that I would fix things between Edward and Bella. They are soulmates, they belong together.

**a/n: ok, I lied the lemon is actually going 2 b in da next chatper plz review! Don't u feel bad 4 every1? **


	13. Rosalie's Perspective

**A/N: 2 chatpers in a day, wow I am on fire! Here is teh lemen hehehehehe**

Rosalie's POV:

Although I am not the biggest fan of Bella, it still pains me to see my brother in so much pain. When Bella jumped off the cliff and we all thought she'd died I told Edward so he could move on with his life and so we would be a happy family again. I never thought that he would go to the Volturi and honestly, I am so terrified right now that he will decide that he no longer wants to live in this world if Bella doesn't love him and go back there again. Our family would then be in trouble for still not changing her and we would probably all die, including my lovely Emmett.

Edward doesn't realize how selfish he's being with this whole Bella fiasco and he's been really selfish from the start, not even thinking about how it could impact our family. And now, all because of that stupid bitch who doesn't even love him, my beautiful family and my husband are probably going to die. Who does she think she is anyway? She deserves that filthy dog what a bitch!

I hate that Edward is being purposefully difficult about this whole situation, sulking in his bedroom, hands over his eyes, crying. I hate to see him hurt so much, but I just can't understand why they even like eachother, I mean their too different species and why would you want to be a vampire forever what a weirdo.

I hate how she has weaved her way into our lives, like a poisonous, toxic, deadly, lethal gas, sneaking up on us and destroying us from the inside. I hate her for making my family miserable, even Alice is wallowing because they were very close friends which makes me feel sick. Even my Emmett wants her to become a vampire, like everyone but Edward and I. Except I've hated her from the start, I've always known that she was a lethal, deadly, gas, I've always known that she was going to destroy us but did they listen to me? No.

Everyone was all about Bella, they loved her it makes me sick and I shutter loudly just thinking about her than I want to throw up inside. Emmett could see how frustrated I was becoming so he sauntered over to where I lied on the brown leather couch. He sat down next to me. He put his left hand which was really muscular but pale but still sexy on his left knee and he rested his right hand which was slightly less muscular then his left one and there was also a hair on his rude finger which I wanted to pluck off but he likes it because it makes him more manly on my back.

"We're all hurting right now, Rosie," he aforementioned to me.

"I just hate her so much," I whispered to him. He wrapped his powerful, muscular arms around my chest and squeezed me like a orange it was really hot and suddenly I was wet.

I turned to look into his golden eyes. He shrugged and confessed, "it's okay, your aloud too hate her, I like her." I love Emmett so much because he is really forgiving and doesn't try to preach his opinion to others like Edward.

"OK, but I am really wet right now," I said seductively and he orgasmed in his pants.

He squeezed me like a orange again, wringing out all of my love juices and said "I'm hard, baby, let's go upstairs." His words made me have a orgasm on the spot, he was so sexy.

He carried me upstairs to our room at vampire speed and lied me on the bed. Suddenly our clothes came off and he put his penis into my vagina and I orgasmed again.

"Yeah baby," he grunted and his muscles multiplied and rippled like ocean waves.

I had seventeen orgasms in a row, it was so sexy, but Emmett accidentally broke the bed because he is so strong. I screamed when I heard the sound of glass shattering, we were flying out the wall which is made up entirely of glass we were doing it so fast. Suddenly I landed in the grass with him on top of me and I realised something. No matter how many times we did it and I orgasmed and so did he, I could never have a baby. But Bella could have a baby with that dog suddenly I was so incensed I literally blew up.

"I hate my life!" I screamed passionately, "I don't want to be a vampire," I moaned in agony.

"_I _love you, Rosalie," my Emmett cooed to me, and what we did was fantasic and amazing.

I don't care what he says to me, I realized or really remembered because I always knew this but it was that we would have sex forever and still never have children. Children have been the only thing I want since the 1930s when my best friend had a little boy and Emmett looks like him and suddenly I was crying in agony.

"I have to leave," I said to myself and I turned to look at Emmett and he looked literally crushed to see me go and it literally broke my dead heart.

I ran back into the house at vampire speed and put on my favourite black dress it is sleevless and makes my boobs look really big but it's really long like a gown so I still don't look skanky. I rushed back out of the house and through the woods. I could feel Emmett behind me. I ran faster and came to a clearing. There was a sign they're that read "vampire hotel." Sounds like the perfect place for me to stay tonight to collect my thoughts and decide if I want to keep living.

**a/n: oh, another cliffie! wasnt teh lemen lyke sooo hot? Plz review and tell me wot u think!**


End file.
